The Lego Movie: The Brickster Rises
by MagicWolf2
Summary: After the battle with Lord Business, and the Duplo block creatures, Emmett runs into The Brickster, who tricks Emmett in thinking that he is a master builder. After letting him into the Lego Universe by accident, Emmett teams up with a long lost Master Builder, and The Brickster's Arch nemesis, Pepper. Now the gang must stop the Brickster from taking apart the entire Lego Universe.


Chapter 1: Legend of Lego Island

All the master builders were gathering around to an important meeting to recover the history of the Lego Universe. Emmet was excited, for he was curious about the history of the Universe.

"Your excited aren't you?" Wyldstyle asked Emmet

"Yeah, I'm really curious about the history of the universe.

Vitruvius came to tell the story that the all the Master Builder have known for a long time. The legend of Lego Island, the very first Lego World.

"Gather my fellow my master builders, for this is a very important chapter in our history." Vitruvius announced. "A long time ago, there was a small island, lost in the middle of the ocean when the universe fist began. That island was known as Lego Island."

"The Island was home to many creative and imaginative Master Builders. Even though the island was small, the master builders took it upon themselves to change the island over the years. However, there was a threat that escaped from its prison to take in attempts to take apart their creations."

"However, one, young master builder stepped up to this villain, and whenever the villain stroked, that master builder would go, and defeat this villain, where ever he went, into the depths of space or the streets of the city. That master builder, was named Pepper"

"Many years past, and Lego Island was forgotten, many hardly believe that is exists."

After the gathering was over, they all left, and Emmet was left wonder what ever happened to Lego Island. He decided to get his friends to build a spaceship to try and find the lost island. Benny got straight to work on a spaceship, because as we all know, he loves creating spacecraft.

It took a while, but it was finally done, with a GPS, refrigerator and everything the group needed to find Lego Island. Time went by, and they couldn't find the Island.

"Emmet Are you sure this is worth it?" Wyldstyle asked.

"I'm pretty sure, if it's out there, I am willing to bring it back in the knowledge of the master builders."

"Guys! We're out of fuel!" Benny said

The ship fell down, and the fog blocked their view of there they were landing. Luckily, metalbeard's ship was passing by, and the crew gathered to build a surface for Benny's ship to crash the spaceship without destroying metalbeard's ship.

"Whoa, that was a close one, thanks metalbeard." Emmet said

"Arr, anything for an old friend! What my you three be doing!?"

"Emmet wants to find Lego Island" Wyldstyle said.

"Ah yes, I myself have seen it before when I had my old body, but others refuse to believe me"

"Can you take us there?" Benny asked

"Why yes, it's not too far from here." Metalbeard said "Set sail for Lego Island lads!"

And hour later, and they eventual arrived, and all of the island's inhabitants gathered around to great the newcomers.

Then a minifigure with a red suit with black sleeves and a top hat came over to say hello. "Well hello everyone, welcome to Lego Island. We are so glad you came, we haven't had visitors for a long time"

"Yeah, it seems no one remembers this place for some reason. My name is Emmet, and that over there is Wyldstyle and Benny"

"I am The Infomaniac please come over make yourself a home. Your welcome to visit any of your buildings. But whatever you do, do not let the Brickster loose!"

"Who's The Brickster?" Wyldstyle asked

"It's the prisoner in the prison over there, he has been trying to take apart worlds for centuries."

"That sounds like that villain that Vitruvius was talking about in the legend" Benny said

"Sounds like we better stay away from the prison, if he escapes, who knows where we will strike"

"Oh don't worry, he can't escape unless you give him pizza, it seems that it's his key to escaping, and his only weakness." The Infomaniac said

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's check out this pace!"


End file.
